


Spider love

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, For Xerosse, Light Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: Day begins with the light coming back to life. Another day of life for you.Breathe and live, with the ones you love at your sides.





	Spider love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xerosse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerosse/gifts).



Morning light made its way through the window to you, tickling your eyelids and making your body acknowledge that it was time to rise and shine. It had always been like this: you woke up with the sun, even if you were supposed to get up hours later. Not that you minded. 

You yawned and stretched your arms above your head. No class today, so you were free to take your time. Well, not quite, since you had to study for your Math test. But there was only one place where you could efficiently work and it wasn’t going to open until midday, plus you had other plans for this morning.

You left the bed, dressed up in your sport outfit before eating a quick but solid breakfast. You packed what you needed for the day and you were almost ready.   
Almost. Because when you put your hand on the door handle, you froze.

Leaving your apartment meant leaving this small shield against other people’s staring. You knew that, and you could feel your nervousness beginning to blossom at the bottom of your stomach. You breathed deeply, trying to repress the stream of anxious feelings that threatened to crash onto you. 

You didn’t care, you repeated to yourself. People could stare at you, judge you, but you would ignore them. Moreover, why would they be interested in little you? You were nothing, and people didn’t focus on nothingness. 

With that small confidence, you opened your door and stepped outside. Today was going to be a great day, you were ready to spend a good time with the few ones you cared about.

Feet tapping against concrete, you headed towards the bus shelter. When the place wasn’t crowded, like today – thank goodness – you really enjoyed waiting for the bus, because some artist had had the wonderful idea of painting the shelter with a floral pattern, giant poppies which covered the concrete and almost looked alive. You didn’t remember how many times you followed the lines of the flowers with your fingertip while waiting for your ride to arrive. You enjoyed the sight and the company of these flowers, even if it was a pity that they weren’t real.

The first time you told your girlfriend that you liked – you weren’t confident enough to confess that you actually loved – flowers, you expected her to laugh at you and tell you that it was a “girly” fondness like many others did. Instead, she had asked you if flowers were edible – which to be honest hadn’t surprised you knowing her personality. And without further ado, both of you began researching about the edibility of flowers. It ended up with a ton of discoveries and your lover creepily laughing, which meant that she had an idea in mind. Some days after, you were stunned to find several pastries with a poppy taste for some and wisteria taste for others, your favorite flowers, baked by your favorite monster. There was no word to describe how touched you felt and you could just happily cry in your lover’s arms. In response, she giggled.

As weird as she seemed, Muffet was a blessing in your life, and sometimes you thought you didn’t deserve such an awesome girlfriend.

The ringing of the approaching bus shook you off your wandering memories. You quickly stood up before climbing into the machine, where you sat at the back, far from the few passengers, and made yourself as tiny as possible. Forehead against the window, you tried to cut yourself off from the rest of the world and focus on the moving landscape. A song played on the bus radio, and without thinking, your finger tapped along to the rhythm onto your thigh.

All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea

If you were a river in the mountains tall  
The rumble of your water would be my call  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea  
(All I want is you, Barris Louis Polisar)

You silently mouthed the lyrics, and for one moment there was only you and the music, as it enveloped you and allowed some intimacy. And so on with the next song, and the next… 

Finally, the bus stopped at the terminal, and you realized you were the only passenger left. You thanked the driver and were about to leave when the man said:

“Have a good day, young man!”

You immediately froze, your hand tightening to the metal bar as you felt your face reddening.

Oh god oh god oh god he thought you were a boy – well like a lot of people – but still shouldn’t you tell him you are a female? – don’t think of it it’s not important just get out – you should confess the truth to him but it’s really embarrassing to tell him he is mistaken – why should you care get out of this bus – but if you tell him he is going to stare at you like you are a creep because a girl with flat chest isn’t normal – and thus don’t say anything and get out! – dang it dang it dang it what do you do what do you… 

“YOU ARE MISTAKEN, DEAR HUMAN! THIS TINY TALL HUMAN IS A GIRL!”

The booming voice shook you off from your stressful thoughts and you welcomed it with relief when you recognized it. You quickly exited the bus as the driver apologized for his mistake before turning the engine on and driving off. You thanked Papyrus for his intervention with a wide smile on your face.  
“NYEH HEH HEH! DO NOT WORRY, TINY TALL HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALWAYS MAKE SURE THAT YOUR FACE WON’T TURN INTO A CHERRY TOO EASILY!” You hung yourself at his collar to express your gratitude. In response, he cheerfully rattled his bones before hugging you back.

“NOTHING SHALL STOP US FROM ENJOYING OUR WALKING TOUR DAY! A ROYAL GUARD, EVEN IF HE WATERS FLOWERS, MUST KEEP A HEALTHY LIFESTYLE!”

“And there’s nothing better than doing it with friends,” you completed with obvious excitement.

“INDEED! I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO HIKE BECAUSE HERE WE GO!”

“Wait!” you exclaimed while you looked around. “Where’s Undyne? Wasn’t she supposed to hike with us? Is she late?”

Papyrus scratched his nape, looking slightly embarrassed. “NYEH… WELL… SHE HAS A THING TODAY, SO SHE CANNOT BE HERE… BUT DO NOT PREOCCUPY YOURSELF, TINY TALL HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN EASILY BE TWO FRIENDS AT ONCE!”

Despite his comforting words, you made a pouting face and crossed your arms. “Not fair! I wanted to spend the morning with you guys…”

Papyrus reached out a bony hand to gently pet your hair in an attempt to soothe you. “ME TOO! BUT SHE SURELY WILL COME WITH US ANOTHER DAY, I HIGHLY BELIEVE THAT! NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR AN AWESOME HIKE?”

You nodded with a thumb up and a bright smile.

The next hours were dedicated to walking. It was a path you and Papyrus really loved: far enough from the city to be isolated yet close enough to reach for it without taking too long. The path was on a small mountain which alternated between woody areas and strong clear hillsides, the latter allowing you to enjoy a splendid view of both nature and the city. Yet no sound could reach this environment and this quietness pleased you.  
The world could be an enjoyable if not wonderful place. You just had to find the good spots to appreciate it.

You breathed in, breathed out. Even the air was a nice gift of peacefulness. Alright, maybe Papyrus disturbed it a bit with his noisy attitude, but it was a side of his nature you really liked. Maybe thanks to his innocence, his strong and encouraging words? You weren’t sure. 

The cheerful voice of the skeleton snapped you out of your thoughts, and with a pleased smile in front of his enthusiasm, you followed him up the path, trying to keep up with his speed. Goodness, how could this monster be so fast?!

You didn’t notice the time elapsing, and before you could catch your breath both of you were back at the start of the trail. You smiled because that meant you would soon catch up with a dear loved person.

After eating a quick snack, Papyrus droved you home – the first time you saw his red stunning car you actually jumped around like a little kid opening his presents during Christmas – chatting cheerfully during the trip. When it ended, you gave him a friendly hug as a fond farewell before going back to your apartment. Ugh, you needed a shower, now. 

Once cleaned and refreshed, you were ready to go. Your steps guided you downtown, to a well-known location. You avoided the crowded places and took the small ways. Yet, there were enough people to make you feel uneasy and you ended up hugging the walls, head down and staring at your feet.

Too much noise. Too many voices. Too many eyes. You gulped, trying to keep a low profile as your heart pounded harder and harder into your chest. Your muscles tensed as your breath became more and more laboured.

Finally, you reached your destination. You knew it when a tasty smell hit your nostrils, sweet and comforting. Byzantium walls stood in front of you, decorated with cobwebs as sleek and delicate as lace. The windows, though large, showed nothing, as if they were black-tinted. A large panel, holding the sign Muffet’s teahouse and bakery, was hung above the door which… well wasn’t actually a door, but some sort of wide hole with the shape of a door. Several spider threads hung from the arch, forming what looked like a silver curtain. You gently pushed it aside in order to enter. You took the opportunity to lightly stroke the threads. Soft as silk, the texture you grew quite familiar with reminded you the hairs of an unknown animal, and it brushed in a caress against your skin as if it was welcoming you.  
You smiled when you felt tiny legs on your head. You reached up a hand and several spiders jumped onto it.

“Hello, cuties,” you said with a sweet tone.  
The small creatures wiggled their bodies in response before beginning to crawl along your arm. You tried to repress a giggle: you couldn’t help it, it tickled! That was their way to say hello to you, but also a sign of trust: usually people would freak out if spiders were walking onto their bodies and try to get them off, if not crush them. Here, you left them in peace, so they wouldn’t bite you. And since they didn’t bite you, you had no reason to cause harm to them.

“Ahuhuhu~ don’t eat her now, my dearies, my dessert isn’t supposed to be eaten… Yet… Ueee hee hee~”

“Muffet!”

The spiders were very aware of the meaning of this high-pitched squeal and quickly got off you while you rushed to Muffet before taking her in your arms and swinging around. “I’m so happy to see you! I missed you so much!”

“Hee hee, surely one day without you is very long, my dearie~”

Still holding her, you nuzzled your nose into the crook of her neck, a big smile across your lips. But it quickly dropped when the spider-woman spoke again, “Dearie, I am very comfortable up there, but you know that my shop is open, right?”

Your heart stopped beating as you put Muffet down. Then you hid your red face into your hands and internally screamed. For god’s sake couldn’t you be more careless?! You made a scene in front of all the customers! Your mouth went dry and your body began to shake, while your heart pace quickened to the point you felt as if it was about to explode. You couldn’t breathe, you were suffocating. Oh, how you wanted to disappear, here and now, just disappear… 

Two pairs of arms circled your chest while another gently massaged your temples in order to help you relax.

“Shhh, it’s alright, dearie, it’s alright… Shhh, calm down~ Here, breath with me. Inhaling, exhaling… There, there~ There is no need of panicking, nobody saw you, my dearie.”

“But…”

“Ahuhuhu~ Did you forget? There is no one at this hour of the day. Everyone wants to eat their lunches at Grillby’s, tch.” The exaggerated disdain in Muffet’s voice made you lightly chuckle. You know Grillby and Muffet were good friends, even if they often teased each other about who was the one that had the more customers. It was funny to see them mock the other like children would do. Heh… At least her sentence had the good effect of calming you.

Slowly, you parted your hands from your face, your breathing still difficult. Your stare met five onyx eyes that blinked several times. Muffet simply smiled, revealing her fangs.

She was right, there was no customer for now. After a hug to comfort you, she sent you to her parlor in order to study. It was a daily routine when you weren’t at college: you came here at noon, you did your homework, then you spent time with Muffet, mostly baking and drinking tea. And sometimes both of you made… more intimate things.

You blushed and tried not to pay attention to the stupid fantasies that came across your mind. You had work to do and the faster you finished it, the better.

In the parlor, you were met by legions of spiders and cobwebs everywhere. You took care to not stomp on them before sitting at the only table of the room. You began to study your formulas and mathematical rules, surrounded by spiders watching with curiosity. True, most of the signs you were writing weren’t comprehensible to most other people, and even to you sometimes. That was why you had to know them and understand them. You liked it, it was like learning another language.

For a long time silence filled the room, only disturbed by pen scratching paper and fingers turning pages after pages. The spiders didn’t annoy you, even if occasionally one of them stood on the table, meaning that they wanted you to pet their abdomens. You obeyed diligently and let your fingertip delicately slide onto their hairy body. Muffet showed up every now and then, telling you about the customers, funny stories that happened. Twice you bought a croissant and a spider donut – being friends with a baker didn’t mean that you could always have free food! Sometimes Muffet would sit on your knees with a tiny tired sigh escaping from her lips, and you understood that she was having a rough time with some annoying customer (which was now trying not to be eaten by Cupcake). During this moment you held her into your arms, kissing her hair and lulling her until she felt better. Then she would giggle, returning you the kiss and claiming that you were a very passionate and caring human, not like the others.

The day continued until you finally figured out all your lessons. With a relieved sigh, you let your pen drop and stretched your arms and upper body. Ugh, the pain in your back was killing you… 

You cleared the table before heading to the kitchen. Several ovens and other baking machines were hanging in cobwebs. Muffet was whipping some white mixture in a large bowl, cheerfully whistling a jazzy tune.

“Do you need any help?”

“Ahuhuhu~ you’re adorable, my dearie, but don’t waste your strength~ You should conserve it for later~ Hee hee hee~” She winked and dang, how could she look so adorable when she was making such implication? You hid your face before Muffet could see it reddening and you decided to let her work.

Soon it was closing time. You heard rustling and muffled voices, and when you stuck your head out of the parlor to take a look at the main room, you noticed that all customers were gone. You helped Muffet clean, and quickly all the chores were done.  
Then Muffet stared at you with glowing eyes and a mischievous smile. Oh, how you knew that look too well… 

Taking several steps forward, she stopped in front of you and before you could react she had grabbed you. Now she was carrying you in bridal style and her arms had a firm hold, making sure not to let you fall.

Small strong girlfriends were definitely the best, you thought, trying not to pay attention to the path Muffet was following. You knew where it led, but it could simply mean that both of you were just going to cuddle on the bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms. It all depended on what both of you wanted. Muffet’s intentions were clear enough, and she just needed a sign from you to know if you shared the same mood or not. Whatever your response, she always accepted it. It was the same thing for you when you were the one proposing. That was what you loved in your relationship: the understanding and the respect of each other. No judgement, no disbelief, nothing left unsaid, just love and caring.

Once Muffet entered her room, still carrying you, you took her face into your hands to pull her closer to you until your lips met. Hers were soft, with some sharpness due to her fangs. You deepened the kiss, going further and further while Muffet put you on the ground. Your mouths never parted whilst you slid your fingers through her hair, undoing her pigtails, sighing through the process. Muffet, however, had encircled your neck with a pair of arms and your waist with another. Then you felt the third pair of hands on your chest. Still. Waiting. You separated your lips from her own and stared intensely into her deep eyes before giving her a nod. She put her hands to work, quickly stripping your shirt off and exposing your upper body. You couldn’t help but flushed. Even if she knew every inch of your body, it was still embarrassing to show your flat chest. 

She chuckled in front of your reaction, then took off her own dress. Ah damn, you thought, the sight of her almost naked body made something tingle in your lower regions. She grabbed your shoulders and pulled you down, kissing you once more, and it was more passionate, sloppy, and most of all hungry. Your hands rested against the soft and warm lavender skin of her back, and you started gently stroking the area. She moaned into the kiss, then guided you until both of you fell onto the bed. More kisses and more caresses while the last pieces of clothing were thrown on the ground.

Whimpers and whines and pleasured shivers filled the room while the night grew more intense until both of you reached the edge. Panting but sighing in content, it took no time for both of you to fall into Morpheus’ arms.

As the day before, morning light awoke you. But you didn’t mind. It was wonderful to open your eyes and discover your lover smuggled on your chest. A smile stretched your lips as you let your head rest on the soft pillow.

You wouldn’t be elsewhere for anything in the world. Here and now, it was as close as what people would call happiness, if not bliss itself.


End file.
